The Practice Girl
by effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru has fallen for a human, and Kagome is going to help him win her! Told in 100 word snippets.
1. Almost Here

Kagome was a flurry of activity; hustling about the modest hut with purpose and excitement.

"He'll be here any minute! I wonder where we are going. Ooh, I hope he likes my dress!"

Inuyasha sat with a scowl; not bothering to tire his neck by watching her dart from wall to cluttered wall, but still tracking her movements with flexible pupils.

"It's not a real date. Or did you forget?"

She almost had no time to scoff as she checked her reflection yet again.

"He will be doing his best tonight. I need to make sure that I do mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you agree to do this again?"

When Sesshoumaru asked for her help in learning of human courting rituals, she had assumed it was for Rin's benefit. The girl was nearly a teenager, and Sesshoumaru was always well prepared. He was learning quickly that his stand in role of father would bring him new challenges as she grew from girl to woman. But when he informed Kagome that he had become infatuated with a mortal woman whom he had hoped to woo himself, she had insisted that he allow her to show him first hand.

"Because. He's my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

"Besides, who would have ever thought Sesshoumaru could be taken with a human?"

He had refused to divulge any details. And Kagome was dying to know who the woman was. She must really be something special to captivate The Western Lord's elusive interest.

"This is good. We should definitely encourage the change."

As much as he loathed the method, Inuyasha couldn't argue her motive. His brother's disdain for humanity had caused the half-breed nothing but trouble. The demon was not one to lower himself. If he was willing to court a human, then he no longer considered them low.

"Keh."


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the wood saw an end to the argument, and the two best friends shared a pensive glance. Inuyasha rose to answer, but not before the miko flew past him to open the door and greet her 'date.'

He looked the same as ever, including the tall and proud manner in which he carried himself. She was done up to the nines, however, and her efforts toward the evening earned her a lengthy once-over... and an upraised eyebrow.

She smiled wide and received him warmly, before moving aside and inviting him in.

As he entered, Inuyasha's scowl returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was moody, but not incorrect. This wasn't a real date. It was instruction. She assumed the daiyoukai's knowledge of humans didn't extend far beyond the habits of little orphan girls... or the ease with which any others perished when they crossed him. He apparently knew enough to know that he had fallen for one of them, however, and that gave Kagome some hope. But until she saw him in action, she wasn't sure what to expect. So tonight, he would take her out. And she would inform him on how to proceed.

"Okay, first things first... girls like flowers."


	6. Chapter 6

"Flowers?"

"Yes. When you show up for your date, you should always bring flowers. It will make a good first impression. I would've thought that would be obvious."

She didn't expect him to know much about women... human women, at least. But his closest companion for years had been a mortal girl. And there was no way he was unaware of her great affinity for them.

"Hn. This One is attempting to lure in a woman, not a child."

"That's a relief," she said with a smirk, earning a snort from the hanyou.

"Regardless... flowers."

He nodded, and repeated, "Flowers."


	7. Chapter 7

He bore the weight of her scrutiny with confidence as she looked him up and down. He was a bit stiff, but they would work on that later.

'Baby steps...'

His appearance wouldn't be a problem. The lucky demon certainly had nothing to fear in that regard. She wasn't here to change him. Simply enlighten him enough to earn a woman's interest. His looks would be his best asset, at least until this human got to know him. His biggest enemy would be intimidation.

"Loose the armor," she demanded

"What if an attacker draws near?"

"What if _she_ draws near?"


	8. Chapter 8

He removed his bone plated protection while doing his best to ignore the glowering half demon in his periphery. Inuyasha, for his part, was remaining true to his word to Kagome and keeping his mouth shut throughout the lesson. He was dying to mock his brother for needing aid in his love life, but any mirth he could find in the situation was vastly outdone by his distaste in knowing that the demon would soon be out the door with his miko, and doing his best to impress her. Even if it wasn't a real date, they would be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm afraid I don't have any experience dating in this era. But I will do my best to translate human dating from the future for your purposes."

"What would please you?"

"In my time, it's really cool when a guy will come pick you up in his car. But you have something even better..."

He was unhappy to be ignorant, and apparently without. But was quickly back to proud at her assessment of his superiority.

"You can fly!"

"She will be impressed?"

"Undoubtedly. But even better... it will be fun!"

At his look, she demanded, "Take me for a ride."


	10. Chapter 10

She pulled Inuyasha in for a hug, and assured him they wouldn't be back late before brushing past Sesshoumaru and exiting the hut. As he made to follow, the demon was halted by a firm grip at his arm.

He eyed his brother seriously before issuing his obligatory threat.

"You hurt one hair on her head, and I'll kill you."

But Sesshoumaru wasn't at all intimidated.

"No harm will come to the miko. I am in her debt."

Inuyasha grew more suspicious at the admission.

"I don't know what you're up to..."

"I intend to court a female. Nothing more."


	11. Chapter 11

The ride through the air had Kagome beaming.

"Yep. Better than a car!"

"Where shall we go?"

"It's the journey. Not the destination!"

"How do males behave in a car?"

It was a loaded question, but she answered honestly.

"They look for excuses to touch. Sometimes they pretend to yawn so they can cop a feel."

"Ruses are beneath me."

"Girls know what guys are up to. If she likes you, she won't mind."

A bump in the ride knocked Kagome off balance, and Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around her to draw her against him.

"Thanks... Oh!... That was good!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Next up, dinner."

"You require sustenance?"

"Actually, I already ate."

"You were aware of our date," he accused.

"Yeah. But as long as you know what to do..."

"I should hunt for my date?"

"Human women aren't really too keen on blood and guts. It would be better if you did that beforehand."

He accepted her counsel, and she added as an afterthought.

"And any meat must be cooked. Otherwise, we get sick."

Sesshoumaru was thorough. Even if it wasn't a real date, he wanted to cover his bases.

He left for only a moment, and returned with an apple.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, something fun."

"What do you suggest?"

She had to think about that one.

"In my time, movies are popular. Or concerts."

She let his confused expression linger as she tried to come up with an alternative. Conversation was not his strong suit. He would probably have more success with some sort of entertainment to fill the void.

"Enjoyable things... to watch, or listen to."

He considered her advice briefly, before lifting her back onto his cloud.

A short flight saw them to a peaceful new clearing, and he sat them down.

At her confused glance, he simply pointed up.


	14. Chapter 14

Dazzling light streaked through the sky, and a meteor shower served as a parade. The stars were falling like streamers, and she let her wide grin betray her delighted awe at the pleasing show of nature.

"It is acceptable?"

She turned her focus to him, and couldn't decide which sight was more striking.

"It's beautiful! How did you know this was here?"

He only shrugged his shoulder, and she didn't venture further as she returned her gaze upward.

Rather than question his unspoken permission of proximity, she simply enjoyed as she leaned into him.

"She would love this. I'm certain."


	15. Chapter 15

They continued to watch the show, and she almost forgot why she was there until he asked,

"What would a courting couple do at this point?"

Her gaze never leaving the sky, she answered,

"This is very romantic. If it were me, and I were with a guy I liked, I would want to cuddle up."

Rather than explain, she wrapped her closest arm around his back, persuading him to encase her shoulders with his. She leaned her head on him, and he squeezed her tighter.

If only a guy would do something like this for her. 'She is lucky..'


	16. Chapter 16

"C'mon Sesshoumaru. Who's the girl?" When he didn't answer, she pressed further.

"Anyone I know? Give me a hint." Still, no response. She sighed gustily.

"How well do you know her?"

"Not as well as I would like."

"Does she know who you are, at least?"

"She is aware of me."

"Do you think she likes you?"

"I am not certain."

"Then she really mustn't know you very well. If she did, there is no way she wouldn't be enamored."

"No way?" She shook her head, and leaned into him closer.

He smirked down at her, "Perhaps she knows some."


	17. Chapter 17

"Have you any further advice before we return?"

"Let's see... flowers, attire, a ride, dinner and a show. I think that just about covers it! You're armed with everything you need for a successful first date. Except..."

Her cheeks took on a pinkish hue that had him captivated.

"Except?"

"In my time, it's customary to end a date with a good night kiss."

"A kiss?"

"If it goes well."

"Did it go well?"

Her embarrassment quickly morphed into pride. Her pupil had definitely excelled tonight.

"It did."

"Then I must accomplish this 'kiss.' You will explain how it is done."


	18. Chapter 18

"You don't know how to kiss?"

"I am unfamiliar with the custom."

She couldn't help but feel bad for him. He'd never been kissed? Never even heard of it?

"Explain."

"You touch your lips together, and... I guess that's it." That's it?

"I require a demonstration."

"Oh, I can't. It is only for courting couples."

"You have never kissed?"

"I kissed Inuyasha. Once."

He was irritated that she wouldn't grant him the same liberties.

"You are not courting."

"No. But that was different. I did it to save him."

"Then kiss me to save me."

She scoffed. "From what?"

"Loneliness."


	19. Chapter 19

It was a heartbreaking request. One she couldn't deny. He had asked for her help in wooing a human, and she had accepted. This girl he wanted would surely want a kiss. Studying the demon lord closely, that fact definitely couldn't be avoided.

It wasn't at all a daunting task. He was gorgeous. And he had been very sweet tonight. She supposed she could find it in her to get him started. Just to show him how it's done. Not that she was any kind of expert. Her last kiss was to help a friend. She could do it again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay, lick your lips. But not too much." He did as she asked as she approached him with caution.

"Meet me halfway, and turn your head slightly." Again, he did as she asked. They were a hairsbreadth away from touching when she stopped her progress. He only waited patiently for her to continue.

She had one last piece of advice.

"And keep your eyes closed. Otherwise, its creepy."

"How would you know, unless your own eyes were open as well?"

"Are you going to question me, or kiss me?"

He answered by stretching forward, and pressing his lips to hers.


	21. Chapter 21

His lips were soft. And warm. And oh, so welcoming. They only parted just slightly, but he made no attempts to deepen it. 'Probably wouldn't even cross his mind,' her mind supplied, somewhat disappointed. She allowed it to continue for a while... Probably longer than she should have. This was for his knowledge, not his pleasure. 'Or yours,' she chided herself, though she was still kissing him.

He was taking his cues from her. He was copying her movements, and not one to back down, had no intention of ending their kiss until she decided to pull away. She didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

When she finally pulled back, he immediately opened his eyes. He was assessing. Judging. Not her, but her reaction. How was she assessing him?

"I was successful?" She had to smile at him.

"Yeah. I think you got it."

That was nice. He liked to kiss. Suddenly, he was wishing that he had not been successful. If he had failed in a kiss, perhaps she would permit another. Surely there was room for improvement. But how? During the kiss, he felt a yearning for more. But how to accomplish it?

He drew even closer to her. "I will try again."


	23. Chapter 23

She permitted another kiss. And another. Several kisses were attempted, accomplished, and repeated. He tried different angles. Different movements. Looking for ways to enhance. To improve.

She simply allowed it; trying not to feel like she was taking advantage of the situation.

"I do not know what to do with my hands," he admitted after the last 'practice' kiss.

"You can touch while you kiss. But I wouldn't recommend being too bold. At first." He accepted her counsel, and kissed her again with his hands on her hips.

'Much better,' he decided. That began a new round, with hands.


	24. Chapter 24

After several combinations, he found that he rather enjoyed kissing her with one hand on her hip, and another in her hair. He could tilt her head, and bring it to him, as well as guide her lower body to his as his claws perused the material that so accentuated her lovely curves.

But this kiss was different. There was something very important in this kiss that had set them apart from all the rest. And that difference caused his eyes to widen and pull away in shock. He gazed at her with intensity as she looked back with guilt.


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you do with your tongue?" He was astonished. And very curious. Though he'd been enjoying this particular human courting lesson- quite enjoying- something had been missing, and the miko hit it on the head.

Embarrassment and a hint of shyness were glaring in her features as she looked at him almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" whatever was the intended end to that ridiculous sentence would never be put into atmosphere. His hand was back in her hair, and another on her hip, as he pulled her to him again... to try for himself.


	26. Chapter 26

He had gotten it right the first time; and perfected it long ago. But only now would she finally- and begrudgingly- put an end to the kissing. And sequentially, the mock date. She knew why they were here. She was supposed to get him trained on what a human woman would like to see from him as he attempted to court. But she couldn't help but wonder why a woman would date him if she just wanted him to act like a normal, boring human. As he held out his hand to lift her on his cloud, she remembered.


	27. Chapter 27

The fly back wasn't as awkward as one might have expected. It did seem to take longer than the journey out, but perhaps she was imagining it. They shared friendly smiles as he thanked her for her aid. And she praised him for his comprehension skills. She had one request of him before the hut came into sight.

"We shouldn't tell Inuyasha about the kissing."

"My thoughts exactly."

They arrived at her threshold, and he placed her on her feet.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru," she offered.

"Good night, miko. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? For what?"

"Part two."


	28. Chapter 28

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he heard a familiar knock at the door of his hut. He should have known by Kagome's dressy attire, but was certain he would have been told. Apparently, he was naïve.

She at least had the decency to look apologetic, but not nearly enough decency to look guilty... in his opinion. The excitement and anticipation that were fighting to keep from her gentle features had failed in their attempts; and were completely condemning in her shining eyes.

"Kagome-" he started, but she was already across the room. The door was opened. He felt sick.


	29. Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru, had much more success in containing his excitement as the miko opened the door and invited him in. At least, she meant to. But the sight of him caused her pause... pleasingly so. Something was different about him, and it was breathtaking. But what was it? His clothes were the same. He wore no armor, but that wasn't it. The only difference was his eyes. They were aggressively passive, but she wasn't fooled. There was one other difference.

His presence was typically a sufficient present, but he was not empty handed. A bouquet of tulips thrusted forward.


	30. Chapter 30

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, as she accepted the pink arrangement and beckoned he enter.

"There is too much to learn in just one night. We are continuing his lessons."

"And what are they doing here?" he gestured to the married humans he _thought_ were his friends.

"They didn't believe me when I told them I was helping Sesshoumaru. They wanted to see for themselves."

"And what am I doing here?" he wondered aloud.

"Good question, Inuyasha," the monk supplied. "It seems you are the only one without a date tonight," he mocked.

Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked.


	31. Chapter 31

"You like the flowers?" Sesshoumaru asked as she readied a makeshift vase.

"I do. But more than that, I like that you remembered. Good job!" She gave them a sniff before giving them a home.

"I must say, My Lord, your choice wounds me." He tore his eyes from a pleased miko to regard a playful monk.

"I have had much success in wooing females in this era. If you wanted to learn how to get a girl, you should have come to me," he chided, with a knowing smile.

His wife's smack distracted him from a collective glare.


	32. Chapter 32

"You could have mentioned it," the hanyou scolded gruffly.

"Didn't I?" she looked away guiltily to ignore his accusatory countenance.

He made to reply, but the demon lord wouldn't give him a chance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep! Summon the cloud!" she demanded, and he smirked.

"Not tonight. I have made other arrangements."

She couldn't hide her disappointment, but he only smirked in response.

"If we aren't going to fly, how will we travel?"

He walked out the door as she followed, and gestured to his double-headed beast.

Excitement radiated, and it pleased him.

"My car."


	33. Chapter 33

Sesshoumaru watched on contently as she fawned over Ah-Un. The others made their way outside to bear witness to the unlikely events unfolding before their eyes.

As she petted and cooed, Inuyasha inched closer to his brother, speaking softly.

"Since she is so riled up, I can't stop her from going. But this is the last time, got it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't pull his gaze from the joyful miko.

"I believe that is up to her."

He hoisted her onto their ride, before following suit.

Miroku waved to them.

"Goodbye, Kagome! Have fun riding Lord Sesshoumaru's dragon!"


	34. Chapter 34

"What'd you say that for?" Inuyasha demanded, punching the houshi in his arm.

"You saw how happy she was. Dont you want her to have a good time?"

"No!" he insisted, causing Miroku's eyebrows to raise.

"She's just doing him a favor. She aint supposed to enjoy it."

"Are you insinuating that work and pleasure need be mutually exclusive?"

Inuyasha made a face.

"I dont want 'Sesshoumaru' and 'pleasure' to even be in the same sentence. Not where Kagome's concerned."

Miroku considered telling his friend that he had nothing to fear, but he wasnt a liar.


	35. Chapter 35

Letting his beast control the flight left Sesshoumaru free to relax, and focus on the woman who's do-gooding nature knew no bounds.

"Did you find my entrance satisfactory?" he wondered.

"Very good," she conceded, but she was holding back.

"But..." he coaxed, eager for constructive criticism.

"But...you haven't told me how I look."

"Are you fishing, miko?"

"Yeah. Thats the problem. Girls put a lot of effort into looking good for a date. When you arrive, you should comment on her appearance."

He accepted her critique. He thought she looked nice. Why didnt he tell her?


	36. Chapter 36

The mention of appearance had him appraising her openly. She had always had a natural beauty, but it was clear she had put some extra work in. She didn't wear much makeup, but her hair was clearly fussed over. And her alluring attire had him considering more than once the treasures she kept hidden beneath. He didn't know he was allowed to draw attention to it.

"You are the most stunning creature I have ever seen," he admitted. She snorted.

"Flattery is fine, but dont pander."

"Whats the difference?"

"Motive, I suppose," she replied with a dismissive shrug.


	37. Chapter 37

"One is a compliment, and the other is a thinly veiled attempt to get something you want. We can tell the difference." He wanted to argue, but thought it best to simply listen.

"You can embellish a bit, but dont go overboard. If you really like her, just be honest."

"You claim to know when I am being disingenuous? Then listen well. You, Kagome, are simply stunning."

She was frozen stiff by the intensity in his gaze, and the conviction in his tone.

"...For a human?" she ventured, trying to make sense of him. He shook his head.

"For anyone."


	38. Chapter 38

The shiver she endured only had a little to do with the cool breeze that swept through the clearing they were now occupying. He very much appreciated the odd, scanty clothing she donned- apparently on his behalf; but that didn't stop him from chiding.

"Your dress, or lack thereof, was not a strategic choice for a cool autumn night."

"Not so!" she countered, earning a raised eyebrow.

"If I am trying to get attention, I'd say my choice is quite strategic."

"Hn."

"Too bad you dont wear a coat. Its a good chance to be chivalrous," she supplied.


	39. Chapter 39

She rubbed her arms with her hands as the advice kept coming.

"Humans get cold a lot. Especially when we dress to impress. Giving a girl your coat is a good opportunity to show consideration, and to get close."

He liked the sound of that; and moved his hands to aid her in rubbing and warming her chilled skin.

"You might want to consider getting one, even if you don't need it."

"I have one."

"Really? How come you never wear it?"

He gathered the fur on his shoulder into his hands, and draped her in it.

"I do."


	40. Chapter 40

They picnicked not far from the fire that had cooked his kill from earlier that day. Though it appeared to have died a double death. It was clear he had taken her insistence to ensure the meat was safe to eat seriously, but the char and the chewiness told her that he might have overdone it... literally.

She was being polite in eating the burnt rabbit, and he could tell.

"I did not want to make you sick," he reasoned, and she placated.

"I know! Its really sweet, Sesshoumaru! But next time, you want to stop before it turns black."


	41. Chapter 41

He took the plate of ruined meet from her grasp, and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

'I hope I didnt offend him. Better I tell them than her,' she supposed. The reminder that he was doing this all for some mystery woman caused her stomach to hurt... but maybe it was just the dinner.

In no time, he was back. Her plate had been cleaned, and a new assortment of berries and precision cut fruit lay beautifully arranged where the meat had once been.

He looked down at her hopefully, and was pleased at what he found.

"Dessert!"


	42. Chapter 42

There was no meteor shower to entertain them tonight. But the beautiful oranges and pinks that graced the skyline paid tribute to the suns dramatic exit.

He was holding her near once again, and she rationalized that he likely needed practice allowing someone to be so close.

The sunset demanded attention, but the miko had command of his.

"Tell me. What would please a human woman in this moment?"

"If this were a real date, I would say this would be a great time for a kiss," she informed him.

She wasnt fishing this time, but her answer shocked him.


	43. Chapter 43

"I thought a kiss was a reward for the conclusion of a successful date."

"It is. But there is nothing that says you have to wait. If the right moment comes along, you are allowed to kiss before the night is over."

He licked his lips reflexively, as she purposely kept her eyes on the horizon.

"As long as she is okay with it, that is," she inserted.

"And this would be an appropriate moment?"

"I would say so. You kind of have to follow your instincts. If she isnt on the same page, it could end up being awkward."


	44. Chapter 44

She had his full attention, and his mind was racing with possibilities.

"How will I know if the moment is right?"

She finally looked up at him, and didnt move when his hand came up to gently stroke her jaw.

"You seem to have pretty good instincts. Go with your gut. And take your cues from her. If you are paying attention- and you seem like you often are- you will know."

His eyes left no doubt of what he wanted, and Kagome was very generous.

"If you wanted to practice your.. uh, timing-" she offered cautiously.

He accepted quickly.


	45. Chapter 45

He had proved to her last night that he was a natural born kisser. She couldnt really justify him needing to practice with her any further in that regard. She could, however, justify being a willing participant as he tested social cues, and his interpretation of them. He was on the lookout for a glance... a word... a feeling... that alerted him to the fact that the female in his presence was interested in receiving a kiss from him. But his instincts must be failing him. For now, it proved difficult to discern a moment when she didnt desire kisses.


	46. Chapter 46

As he grabbed her face and she returned in kind, he realized that this particular kiss had been going on for quite some time. Was that something he should be concerned about?

"How long is too long to kiss?" he asked her. She felt like she had been caught.

"You should stop when she wants to stop. If she doesnt want to stop, then by all means, go nuts."

He huffed.

"It appears to all be at the female's discretion," he all but complained.

"It may seem that way. But guys can stop a kiss too. Usually, they dont."


	47. Chapter 47

Though the sun had disappeared into the crest of the horizon, the flames from the campfire licked at the symmetrical plains of his profile; illuminating more than traces of his perfection.

They both propped up on their elbows, occasionally sharing feelings and thoughts as they appreciated one another.

"If you wont tell me who she is, can I at least make assumptions?" Silence translated to permission in daiyoukai speak.

"She is pretty."

"Naturally."

"She has power."

"Unparalleled."

"She is intelligent."

"Undoubtedly."

"She is... unconventional."

Kagome bit her lip, and Sesshoumaru tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Without question."


	48. Chapter 48

"Miko. Tell This One; what does a woman such as you desire in a mate?"

She could easily rattle off desirable traits, but didnt want to sound trite.

"Im not sure... It varies. I guess I'll know when I see it."

He huffed. "You are supposed to be helping me."

He was right; she blushed.

"Sorry. But no two women are the same. I could tell you what _I_ like, but it might only pertain to me."

"Regardless, I have asked you."

She wanted to give pointers, but could only give reassurance.

"Whatever it is, you've got it."


	49. Chapter 49

She realized how flirty that sounded. The slight widening of his eyes made her self-conscious from the admission. Before she could explain herself, he pried,

"You admire This One?" he asked, trying for once to barely contain his ego.

"Well... sure. I mean, you are pretty impressive." It would be rude to back pedal, after all.

"Elaborate."

When she didnt, he ventured.

"You consider me charming?"

"Unquestionably."

"And strong."

"Without rival."

"And... attractive?"

The inflection at the end caused a wrinkle in her brow. Surely, it had to have been a statement. How could he possibly question it?"

"Matchless."


	50. Chapter 50

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, peering down at her form as it lay stretched across the fabric shielding them from tickling blades of grass.

"I am," she smiled genuinely, very pleased with his progress. "You are going to sweep her off her feet."

"As am I," he declared. "But I wish to learn more. What else would a human woman consider to be 'fun.'"

An amusing thought intrigued her, and she tried her best not to sound teasing.

"Can you dance?"

His mirth morphed into foreboding. A challenge had been issued.

"Dance?" he repeated to buy time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I just wanna say a big THANK YOU to those of you who have been following/reviewing my story. It is so great to hear from you, and I really appreciate your feedback! I hope you are enjoying the fic so far.

This story is going to be 100 chapters, so we are halfway through!


	51. Chapter 51

She was on her feet in an instant, but he made no move to follow.

"Yes. A man who can dance well is highly sought after," she informed him. She was smiling wide, but it faltered at his obvious discomfort.

She was eager that he appease her, so she stage whispered as she bowed low.

"But the thing about girls is: making an effort is really all that we require."

He took her outstretched hand to show trust, as he really didnt need her aid to rise. Nothing beyond the verbal, at least.

His arms went around her hips naturally.


	52. Chapter 52

They held each other near as they swayed to nothing, except the desire to remain in close proximity to one another. Her cheek found his chest as his hands found her back, and she wished she had more experience to aid him in this endeavor.

His moves on the battlefield were nothing short of graceful. But there was no conquest to be won in this. Or was there?

"Its weird to dance without music," she announced.

"Hn," he agreed. "Do you wish to stop?"

Though he offered to desist, his arms drew her closer. She clutched tighter as well.

"No."


	53. Chapter 53

With her arms wrapped around his neck, it was easy to sneak glimpses of his face. Quite difficult to not, actually. And as her mental list of his desirable traits multiplied, she couldnt help but question her very necessity. What did he need her for?

"Sesshoumaru, why am I here?"

His answer was simple. "I wish you to be."

"I dont think you need me," she confessed, eyes downcast.

He halted their swaying movements to claim her chin in his grasp, forcing her attention upward.

"You consider me acceptable?"

"Of course, but-" he took her lips.

"Then I need you."


	54. Chapter 54

His social cues were impeccable. Every time she had even slightly desired a kiss, his lips had found hers. Whats more, they were given with perfect length and depth... though if he had somehow lingered longer, she wouldnt have deemed it inappropriate.

Her previous permission that he use his hands gave him the freedom to roam. But while laying back down on the blanket, he had progressed to pressing his weighty hips against hers; though not entirely unprovoked.

Her strong desire that he proceed gave her pause, and she reluctantly pushed him back.

He worried he had gone too far.


	55. Chapter 55

"I apologize if-"

"No. You did it right."

She was a living, breathing contradiction. And apparently, she was aware.

"Even if a girl wants to, it doesnt mean that she should."

She was speaking the best truth she knew, even though it was confusing to them both.

"She may be willing to continue... Likely even." Her confession had him captivated.

"But even if she desires you now, you dont want her to regret it later." He certainly didnt. But then...

"When is appropriate to proceed?"

"We are encroaching on third date territory."

"Then when shall I pick you up tomorrow?"


	56. Chapter 56

"You want to go out _again_?" she asked incredulously.

"Indeed."

She distanced herself from him, and removed her eyes from him by force.

"I really dont think that's necessary. You officially have my seal of approval. I am confident that your date will-"

"You place some importance on this 'third date.' It is imperative that I am equipped-"

"You are more than equipped. Youre ready."

The sadness in her tone halted his protest.

"Besides. Im not sure I can trust myself around you."

He held her cheek tenderly in his palm, and she regarded him longingly.

"Then trust me."


	57. Chapter 57

The last time he dropped her off at her door, he had opted for a swift exit to avoid the anxious hanyou who was impatiently awaiting her return. And though said hanyou was pacing his hut until he received her once again, the daiyoukai lingered.

She was in no rush herself. She had a great time; and she was reluctant to turn from the demon lord who was boring into her eyes with his own.

He would be back for her tomorrow night, but it may as well be a lifetime.

Bending to meet her height, he kissed her cheek.


	58. Chapter 58

Inuyasha's senses made him painfully aware of the chaste kiss. It was taking all that he had not to burst through the door and throttle his audacious brother. But he had promised Kagome. He should get a medal for this.

"Do you... want to come in?"

The offer nearly left him speechless, and extremely curious.

"What for?"

"Sometimes...if a date goes well... she will invite you in."

"For what purpose?"

"In this case... tea."

"And after a third date?"

His brother was inside, so there was no auspicious intent. But the prospect of provoking him was tempting.

"More."


	59. Chapter 59

Inuyasha sat cross-legged with his arms in his sleeves. His scowl made all the worse by his brother sitting across from him; eyes shining and lips smirking.

"What did you do?" The question, much like his gaze, was aimed at Sesshoumaru; but Kagome answered as she brought them both tea.

"Dinner, dancing, and a romantic sunset. We had a wonderful time!"

She made eye contact with Sesshoumaru as she handed him his cup, and Inuyasha watched morbidly as they shared a smile too.

A smile from Sesshoumaru always grated on his nerves. When he looked at Inuyasha, it grew.


	60. Chapter 60

Inuyasha didnt appreciate his brother's silent taunting. There was no way to call him out without looking like a jerk.

Kagome sat between them with her cup, and the half-demon realized something else.

He _really_ didnt appreciate the way Sesshoumaru's features softened when Kagome got closer.

"Its good of you to do all this for him, Kagome," he intoned evenly. "You have such a kind nature. And only a _total bastard_ would take advantage of that..."

Sesshoumaru managed not to flinch at his brother's assessment. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she sipped her tea.


	61. Chapter 61

Inuyasha learned long ago that making demands of Kagome saw to disastrous results. If he wanted her to stay away from his brother, he would have to approach it tactfully.

"Im glad that things went well. So I guess your work is done then."

Sesshoumaru only sipped his tea. It would be so much better to watch Kagome dash his hopes to pieces. The teacup camouflaged his smirk, but it could be seen in his eyes.

"Actually, we're going out again tomorrow."

She eyed him cautiously as she informed him; painfully aware that his cup was about to crack.


	62. Chapter 62

"Cant you see what he's doing? He's using you!" Kagome started at the accusation, and Sesshoumaru's brow creased menacingly.

"He's just trying to get into some poor girl's pants! Why are you helping him?"

Sesshoumaru meant to retort, but Kagome was offended on his behalf.

"Its not like that! Sesshoumaru has been a perfect gentleman," she defended, softening the daiyoukais features.

Inuyasha snorted.

"He aint gentle. And he aint a man. He's a demon, Kagome. A brutal, vicious predator. Only now, his prey is some unsuspecting woman."

Mentioning the other woman made Kagome falter.


	63. Chapter 63

Sensing her sudden discomfort, the demon finally stepped in.

"The miko has been gracious in aiding This Sesshoumaru. I can assure you that it will not be squandered on frivolity."

His brother wasnt a liar, but he also couldnt be trusted. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah? Well, what are you waiting for then? Kagome says you're ready. When are you going to finally stop bothering us and ask this girl out already?"

The sadness returned in Kagome's features, and Sesshoumaru deemed it a most unpleasant sight.

Regarding her a moment longer, he turned back to his brother.

"Soon."


	64. Chapter 64

Kagome's preparations for this date had her on edge. Unsatisfied with the few changes of clothes she had been keeping for herself in the past, she elected to zip home for a quick visit and a wardrobe change. Inuyasha had reluctantly let her go when informed that their ramen supply had depleted, but the suspicious way he regarded her told her that he wasnt completely convinced.

'He is getting more perceptive.'

She had been putting him through a lot lately. She knew he wasn't particularly fond of his brother.

But, all things considered, he was being surprisingly mature.


	65. Chapter 65

A lengthy bath saw her properly shaved and plucked. The oils and body wash had her skin cleaned and lightly scented. Not overly so, so not to overwhelm the keen senses of the sharp-nosed dog demon.

'This is silly. It's not a real third date. Its not like anythings going to happen,' she reminded herself. Still, she had a part to play. And apparently, she was a method actor.

Dressed in her most flattering outfit, she was putting on the final touches as her mother watched silently and unbeknownst.

"My, my... hot date?"

Kagome started, and looked guilty.


	66. Chapter 66

'If you only knew.'

"More like going out with a friend."

"You sure are going through a lot of trouble for this _friend_," she smiled knowingly at her daughter's distress.

"Whos the lucky guy?"

"Inuyasha's brother. He wants to impress a girl. Im giving him a few pointers," she simplified.

"It looks like he has already impressed one... I thought you learned your lesson about pining over unavailable men."

She knew Inuyasha had already broken her heart. She hoped it wasnt a family trait.

'So did I.' Kagome couldn't help but feel like history was repeating itself.


	67. Chapter 67

Extra ramen in hand for a very put-out hanyou, she hustled to the well as quickly as possible without damaging her carefully considered outfit.

'Im so late!'

Her trip through the portal got her 500 years in the past... and suddenly into the firm, yet gentle embrace of a powerful inuyokai.

Her cargo fell to her feet, and she grabbed him reflexively in return.

Her impressive entrance combined with the crackling of her powers sent a thrill through him that he wasn't expecting.

"You look..."

Mouth slightly ajar, he took in her appearance.

Apparently, no words were needed.


	68. Chapter 68

She blushed at the silent compliment; her previous alarm forgotten.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself."

Remembering himself, he drew back only slightly to present her with a fresh bouquet of tulips; purple this time.

Depositing them into her hands left his own free to hold her to him yet again; she avoided crushing them between their bodies as she returned his hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are late. And I would rather not endure my brother's company for any longer than is necessary."

She meant to chastise him, but as his lips descended onto hers, she couldnt.


	69. Chapter 69

Her hands tangled in his hair, and he fought to keep his own at bay.

Parting reluctantly, he pressed his forehead to hers, as she looked into his eyes while regaining her breath.

"I have made plans. Are you ready?"

She saw no need to return to the hut where an irritated hanyou would give them the third degree.

Biting her lip, she only nodded, and he carried her out of the well.

But once outside, he made no move to land.

He continued their journey upward, and they floated into the distance on his cloud to some unknown destination.


	70. Chapter 70

Ramen and flowers forgotten, he held her tightly against his chest. Tighter than he needed to, but she wasn't complaining.

"Where's your car?" she asked playfully.

"The dragon will be a hinderance. I am certain that one demon will be more than enough to unsettle the villagers."

"Villagers? Where are we going?"

The sparkle in his eyes piqued her curiosity.

"As much as I admire landscape, I am certain a human woman might appreciate more luxurious accommodations."

He had a point. She didn't mind camping, but a normal woman would probably want to go out in public.


	71. Chapter 71

If he was going to be with a human, she supposed he would have to get used to enduring the masses. But even if he could be tolerant, she wondered how your typical mortal would react to being in the presence of the intimidating youkai lord.

"Youre taking me to a human village?"

"Indeed."

"You sure thats a good idea? You dont think you will frighten them?"

"Undoubtedly. Though my presence there is not entirely unwelcome. I have seen to their protection on more than one occasion."

He saved them? But why?

"From time to time, I will bring Rin."


	72. Chapter 72

Now it made sense. The little girl must need provisions occasionally. And he probably didnt want to risk taking her into a village filled with demons. It was a good strategy to offer humans protection, in exchange for a hassle-free shopping trip. Or perhaps, a demon-free vacation. Maybe this is where he met his mystery woman.

She looked around curiously as they landed outside the luxurious tea house. The community didnt seem startled by their sudden appearance, though they weren't completely unaffected. Passers by regarded them timidly, but appeared to do their best at avoiding eye contact.


	73. Chapter 73

The owner of the establishment had no trepidation, however. Smiling wide, the older man moved quickly to greet his new customers.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! It had been a while. How are you faring, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Quite well. Meet Kagome."

Gesturing to the miko, she bowed politely.

"A pleasure indeed! I must say, I didnt think I would ever meet a girl as pretty as your usual young companion, but it appears you have outdone yourself again, My Lord."

Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"Do not flatter my date too openly, or I will have to kill you."


	74. Chapter 74

It was said with a smirk, and he earned one in return.

"Of course not, My Lord. Though I must say, you are not making it easy on me."

His smile at the young priestess was disarming. It was charming to see Sesshoumaru so casual with a human.

"This way. I shall see you to my best table."

He led them to a private area, before pouring their tea.

"You have a lovely village," she told the man. "I had no idea such a fine place existed."

"Thank you, young lady. Though you should direct your praise at its caretaker."


	75. Chapter 75

At her confused look, he shifted his eyes toward Sesshoumaru.

"You? This village is yours?"

The man cut in on his behalf.

"Indeed. Lord Sesshoumaru has protected this village for years. Where it not for him, we would have been overthrown by bandits long ago."

She stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. 'You doubted This One?' his look seemed to say.

"My Lord has taken it upon himself to see that we are quite comfortable, I might add. We are incredibly grateful to him," he gushed.

"He takes every measure to care for that which is his. Youre a lucky woman.


	76. Chapter 76

She faltered at the insinuation, and meant to correct him. But before she could, the man was off to procure refreshments.

"Well, youre just full of surprises, arent you?"

"My generosity surprises you?"

It did, and that fact filled her with shame.

"Im sorry. I just wasnt expecting that."

He reached to touch her hand as he looked into her eyes.

"Is it not pleasing to have our expectations exceeded occasionally?"

She turned her hand so she could hold his, and stroked her fingers against him.

"It is."

When the man returned with their food, she quickly removed her arm.


	77. Chapter 77

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow at her reaction, but neither he nor the man mentioned it as their meal was placed before them. He left them once again with their privacy, and Kagome broke the tension as she admired the plate in front of her.

"The fare is a bit more tender tonight," she quipped, referring to the perfectly cooked meat.

"Hn. This One thought it best to leave the food preparation to the professionals."

She laughed. "Good call. There's no shame in admitting defeat."

Her teasing earned her a playful growl, eliciting more laughter from her before she ate.


	78. Chapter 78

"I assure you, This One can more than make up for his shortcomings."

The insinuation dried her throat. Did he just... flirt with her? He must be working on his game, for the other woman. The knowledge sobered her up a bit, but she couldn't ignore the tingle his statement sent through her.

Before she could reply, the owner was back again, this time with a bottle.

He poured them each a serving; the scent caused Kagome's eyes to widen.

"You drink?"

"On special occasions. You do not?"

"Once or twice. But I'm not really supposed to."


	79. Chapter 79

"I'm not old enough... in my time."

He scoffed.

"Where I come from, I'm not considered an adult yet."

The heat in his gaze returned full force.

"You appear to be more than grown, in This One's eyes."

"That would get you into trouble in the future. They would call me jail bait."

Her language was perplexing, but he reached for her glass.

"I do not wish to contribute to the delinquency of a minor."

Her touch stopped his movements, and she grabbed the glass back from him.

Looking into his eyes with a saucy smile, she took a sip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This one's pretty suggestive, if you think about it... i think thats why i like it so much!

I really appreciate all the reviews, guys! Thanks so much.


	80. Chapter 80

The food was good, but the company was better. They delighted in one another's presence, sharing memories and learning about each other. The details of his life were mesmerizing, and he was given a glimpse into the enigma that was the Shikon Miko.

When three women took to the empty platform across the room, Kagome watched in confusion.

"At the behest of Lord Sesshoumaru, for the pleasure of his guest, we shall now honor you with a performance," one of them announced.

They began a graceful dance in unison, and it was Kagome's turn to quirk a brow.


	81. Chapter 81

"You set this up?"

"You insisted I provide entertainment. And you seemed to appreciate dancing."

"I do..." he was really going all out.

"You don't always have to do all this, though. If she really likes you, you won't need to impress her so much. The pleasure of your company will be enough."

She continued to watch the performance, but he was more enamored with his date.

"You must really like her, if you're willing to go through all this."

The miko's aid had been invaluable, and he wondered if he had learned enough.

"I do."


	82. Chapter 82

Bellies full and guards lowered, the couple left the tea house and leisurely made their way out of the bustling village. The area they now walked was much less populated, but an occasional passerby would nod politely, whether they be slightly horrified or slightly amused at the ridiculous sight they made.

Sesshoumaru's arm was loosely, yet protectively around Kagome's shoulders; and the arm she had tucked around his back gave her support as she leaned into him to comment on everything from the meal they had shared, to the sights that surrounded them. They hardly registered the accoster.


	83. Chapter 83

"I said, hand over the swords!" the would-be attacker apparently repeated. He was rather large, for a weasel demon. Swathed in fur and battles scars, he was likely accustomed to getting what he demanded from unsuspecting couples traipsing through the village. And though his blade looked formidable from its threatening place just inches from Sesshoumaru's face, he was clearly outmatched. Couldn't he see he was dealing with a very armed inuyoukai? This demon had to either be very brave, or very stupid.

Completely unintimidated, the couple regarded one another for a long pause, before bursting into laughter.


	84. Chapter 84

He couldnt remember ever laughing so hard... or laughing ever, for that matter. But this was just too good. The demon just walked up to the Lord of the West and his powerful miko companion, and saw fit to threaten them? This just had to be a joke. And it was quite a good one.

They both doubled over in pain, sides hurting and gasping for breath, they placed steadying hands on each others shoulders to keep from stumbling.

"That was excellent!" Sesshoumaru alerted them gratefully.

"I know! I really needed that, thanks!" Kagome told the offender, patting his shoulder.


	85. Chapter 85

When the demon grew angry, and grabbed Kagome's offending arm in his muscular grasp, the two only looked confused. Laughter slowed to a halt as realization slowly dawned on them. Wait... This guy was serious.

"Sesshoumaru... I think he means to-" her astonishment turned back into a smirk to match Sesshoumaru's.

"It would appear so."

"May I do the honors?"

"You do not wish to be impressed?"

"Youve got nothing to prove to me. And, I mean, Im already touching him..."

"By all means, be my guest."

The demons eyes widened before her purity fried him to dust.


	86. Chapter 86

They had been walking for hours. Arms around one another, or else hand in hand, the night was lost to tales from childhood, dreams for the future, and thoughts on life... and death. Though all things must come to an end, Kagome was loathing that fact.

"I'm having a great time. I dont want this night to end."

He stilled their movements to assess and address.

"It does not have to."

She considered his statement before answering.

"Inuyasha will be up. Im not sure how hospitable he will be this time."

"Would you like to see where I live?"


	87. Chapter 87

Midway up a mountain, on the edge of a stunning overlook, there was the large mouth to a cave which The Lord of the West called home.

It was really quite massive, but amenities were sparing. Regardless, the miko found it cozy.

"This is where you live?"

"I call this my home, though I am rarely here. The entirety of the Western Lands are mine to peruse."

At her shocked look, he ventured, "You disapprove?"

"No! Its just... You're The Western Lord. I thought you'd have a huge fortress, or a castle or something."

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru snorted.


	88. Chapter 88

"I do own a fortress, and a castle. Several, actually. Some were once my father's; the others, I acquired on my own. Though they are hardly a homestead. Several soldiers and allies take up residence there, however."

"Not your cup of tea?" she wondered.

"Hn. Ivory towers make terrible rulers. One must amerce himself in his lands to know them adequately." He had a point. That must be why he was always on the road.

"Additionally, I enjoy the freedom of the outdoors. If I did not love these lands, I would not trouble myself with seeing over them."


	89. Chapter 89

She had to smile at that. She always assumed he was lord because he was the most powerful. She felt guilty that she hadnt considered that he might have gotten powerful so that he could be an effective lord. She had underestimated him.

"You do right by your lands, Sesshoumaru. Your father would be proud."

He gave a lopsided smirk at her unnecessary praise, but still offered, "That is my hope. However, we are not here to appraise my leadership skills."

"Why are we here?" she bit her lip, and his gaze was intense.

"What happens on the third date?"


	90. Chapter 90

The room was vast, and largely empty. Though along the far wall was a level mountain of luxurious furs; arranged for great comfort and warmth, and with more than enough room for two.

They sat together on the edge, doing their best to keep even as they broached the topic they had each thought on more than once since last night.

Question asked, he waited patiently for as long as it would take her to answer.

"I dont know how they do things here. But in my time, the third date is when a guy usually expects to have sex."


	91. Chapter 91

For his part, he didnt falter. He had been expecting something like that. Though he wasnt sure if she would be bold enough to tell him. His continued silence made her nervous, so she kept talking.

"It is by no means an obligation. More like a widely believed guideline. There are those who do it on the first date, and others want to wait until they get married. And everything in between."

She huffed, annoyed with herself.

"Im sorry. I dont know how much help I can be to you. Humans are very case by case. No two are alike."


	92. Chapter 92

"None are like you," he observed, and she blushed.

"Tell me, Kagome," her name from his lips gave her shivers. "What guidelines do you adhere to?"

If she wasnt already blushing, she certainly would be now.

"I dont know. I mean Ive never..." he scoffed involuntarily. For that much was obvious.

"I guess I dont have any. I will make up the rules as I go."

How could she give him advice on dating humans, when even she hadnt dated a human? Would there be difficulties with demons that she wasnt aware of?

"Is it... how do demons do it?"


	93. Chapter 93

At his surprised look, she back pedaled.

"I mean, I know how you do it, I think. I mean, if Inuyasha was made, I assume..."

The cute way in which she flustered was charming, and made him want to be generous.

He saved her from herself by placing a shushing finger to her lips.

"To my knowledge, there is no difference between the species when it comes to rutting. Physically, at least. Demons are not incapable of greater intimacies, though humans tend to be more emotionally invested."

"Not always," she informed him, causing both eyebrows to disappear into his bangs.


	94. Chapter 94

"Indeed?" he asked, hungry for elaboration.

"Yeah," she admitted shyly. "Its not all about love and marriage. Plenty of people in my time want to have sex just because it feels good. Its more common with men, but women do it too."

"Is this something you have considered?" he pried.

"Sure. I mean, Im still young. I dont want to get married right away. I would probably want to have a boyfriend I could trust, but I dont expect any teenage romance to go anywhere very serious."

But serious was his forte. He scooted closer, and brushed her bangs aside.


	95. Chapter 95

"You are going to break hearts with that talk," his captivation was engrossing, and she was rendered silent.

"I could not see any male getting to be with you intimately, and not desiring your complete devotion in return for his. Be he human, or demon."

He boldly put his hand on her thigh, and she clutched his taut bicep like a lifeline.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"How would a demon and a human, um... proceed? If this was a real third date?"

She was supposed to be teaching _him_, but this subject was suddenly very interesting.

"I can show you."


	96. Chapter 96

"I cant... I mean... Thats not what I meant!"

His eyes were hooded, but focused, and he held her cheek in his hand.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I dont know! I just... wanted to know."

"For what purpose?"

She couldnt deny that they had chemistry. But there was one reason they couldnt proceed. A very important reason.

"What about her?"

"Who?"

She looked on with annoyed disbelief.

"Who? _Her_! This woman you are so in love with. Shes the reason were doing all of this!"

"Kagome," he started softly, and she was afraid to look.

"You have always known."


	97. Chapter 97

Maybe she did know. Not at first, but after only a little time in his presence, she couldn't avoid the fact that something had bloomed between them.

She wouldn't get her hopes up. She couldn't let herself believe that he had been doing this all for her. She had gone on thinking that once this was over, he would be taking his new skills and using them on some other lucky human woman.

The new clarity of the situation brought something else to light.

"You tricked me! You were just trying to find out how to win me over!"

"Correct."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Oh boy. We're almost there!

I'm thinking about making the next post a double. Should I do that? What do you think?


	98. Chapter 98

"Did I succeed?" She was exasperated.

"That's not the point, Sesshoumaru! It was underhanded."

"Perhaps." She huffed, and he directed her face back towards him.

"I thought ruses were beneath you."

"Was it so wrong, to find my way into your proximity, so that I might learn how to make you happy?"

When she didn't answer, he continued.

"We shall wipe the slate clean. As if these three dates had not occurred. Tomorrow, I shall arrive at your hut to pick you up, and we will see together how good a teacher you truly are."

"And what about the student?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her smirk earned one in return, and she relaxed in his hold.

"I invite you to judge my retention skills. Do not go easy on me, on account of your unavoidable attraction to This One."

"Jeez, egocentric much?"

"Am I wrong in my assessment?"

A smile graced her lips as she stared up at him shyly. "No."

With his hands at their favorite spots on her hips and in her hair, he gifted her with a gentle kiss that deepened as it continued.

He followed her down as she laid back on the bed, before stopping himself with a growl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Double post! Because I love y'all so much!

And you know what? I think I have another one in me :) :)

But I will leave it up to you. If you want another double, let me hear about it...


	99. Chapter 99

She whimpered as he pulled back, and he appeared to be talking himself out of something.

"Of course, my offer still stands, if you truly wish to learn how demons and humans _proceed_..."

The note of husk in his tone caused an ache low in her belly, and the half-lidded desire of his features had her seriously considering his offer.

He supported his weight by resting his palm near her head; hovering temptingly close as tendrils of silver tickled her neck and her cheek.

"How would you know? Its not like you have ever been with a human before."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Correct," he admitted, a smirk playing at his features. "Perhaps I wish to learn as well."

A gentle caress of his fingers cleared the bangs from her eyes. She was grateful for reprieve from the tensely charged moment.

"We agreed to wipe the slate clean after this night... It will be as if it never happened," he tried, only half-joking.

She was all too willing to agree, but she forced herself to hold back. Somewhat.

"Hmm. Somehow I doubt I could just forget about it. But it is very tempting." She smiled wickedly.

"Maybe I can meet you halfway..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Another double! Who loves ya?

The next one will be the last... You guys ready?


	100. Here!

"So you slept at his place last night, and now you're going back out with him again? Did you just stop by to change shirts or something?" Inuyasha groused, hands in his sleeves.

"Nope! We've wiped the slate clean. It's like the last few days never happened, and now Sesshoumaru is coming by to pick me up for our first official date."

He wasn't thrilled with his brother, but at least he was being honest. And Kagome seemed happy, so he really had no choice but to accept it.

A knock on the door caused an excited squeal.

"He's here!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, that's it!

I wanna thank each and every one of you who followed along on this ride. And an extra special thanks to those of you who reviewed!

I read every single one, and they made me so happy.

I might do a sequel if you guys want one. So if that is something you are interested in, please let me know.

In the meantime, check out my other works. I have several completed stories to enjoy, as well as a few that I am still working on. I promise, I will always finish every story I start, though some may take longer than others. I will still update as often as my muse will allow XD

Lots of love! You guys are the best!

P.S. For those who were hoping to see her 'meet him halfway'... i couldn't write that scene and keep this a T rated fic. So just know that what they got into was definitely for mature audiences ;) ;) But most of my other stories happen to be rated M (at least). so go check them out, and let me know what you think!


End file.
